


A miscalcuation

by dnyevrything



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: McCoy thinks a sparring session won't end in grave injury.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A miscalcuation

McCoy stumbled into the medical bay, blood dripping from his face. 

He hadn’t thought the sparring would get that bad. A gross lapse in judgment. He wouldn't be making it again. At least it had happened at night. At least the halls had been empty as he made his way to the medical bay. 

“Look at you,” a voice drawled. 

He stilled, resigned that he would have one witness, one particular witness, to his error. Never good, to have a crewmate know of one's faults. He turned towards his Captain’s voice. The blond smirked at him, reclining in a chair, feet up on the console. As if he had expected McCoy to retreat to his small kingdom in the dead of night. 

“She got the better of you, Bones?”

He suppressed a sigh, smart enough to say nothing in reply. Few things happened on this ship without the Captain knowing. McCoy moved to the instruments he’d need to reset his nose. Not a painful procedure. Just humiliating to have his captain sitting back and grinning while he tended to his injuries. 

McCoy had expected the linguist to be a good sparring partner. That was a given, with her acute skill with blades. But this had been an oversight on his part. He should have been aware enough to expect her to break his nose in the ring and then still try to knife him. 

Kirk was unsympathetic. He watched McCoy as he tended his injuries, fingers drumming on the arm of the chair. He was grinning, amused at the blatant miscalculation. “I told you to stop teasing her Vulcan.”


End file.
